


You Can Be My Muse

by eyesofshinigami



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, it's pretty much just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofshinigami/pseuds/eyesofshinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He points to one of the many half-formed phrases and rhymes scribbled across the page, in between bits of melody and chord progressions. It’s a beautiful mess that would probably make Liam’s hair stand on end, but Harry loves it. Eventually all of this chaos will condense into a song, a perfect song that they wrote <i>together</i>.</p><p>Or the one where Harry and Louis write a song together and get...you know, <i>inspired</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Be My Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this came from all the talk about "Perfect", or the new possible single from Made in the AM THAT HARRY AND LOUIS PROBABLY WROTE TOGETHER SO THIS IS TOTALLY CANON. 
> 
> Dedicated to [proudoflou](http://www.proudoflou.tumblr.com) and [annalyome"](http://www.annalyome.tumblr.com) over on Tumblr, who gave me the idea this morning in our chat. You ladies are the best! 
> 
> Title from "Muse" by OCAD. 
> 
> So please enjoy this ~~probably canon~~ ficlet!

“No, that just doesn’t sound right,” Harry says, tossing his pen down and running a hand though his hair. He sits back against the headboard. “It’s too choppy and awkward. Doesn’t flow with the melody.” 

Louis sits across from him and rolls his eyes. He’d probably look more intimidating if he wasn’t naked and his collarbones weren’t peppered with love bites. That was what had spurred this impromptu writing session, after all. “Maybe if you weren’t such a goddamn sap, Harold…”

It’s Harry’s turn to roll his eyes. “You love it. Now, help with this, please.”

He shifts his legs and spreads them so Louis can sit between them, his back pressed to Harry’s front. He’s warm and smells like sex and sweat and it takes every bit of Harry’s willpower not to roll him over again. Louis picks up the notebook and clears his throat. “Right, so…maybe we should put this line here?”

He points to one of the many half-formed phrases and rhymes scribbled across the page, in between bits of melody and chord progressions. It’s a beautiful mess that would probably make Liam’s hair stand on end, but Harry loves it. Eventually all of this chaos will condense into a song, a perfect song that they wrote  _together._

That thought makes Harry shiver. He can’t help the smug smile he buries in Louis’ shoulder at the thought. It probably says a lot about him, that the thought of their names together on a song credit gets him a little hard. Sue him, he’s in love.

“Harry…love, would you care to explain why your cock is suddenly digging into my back?”

Harry huffs out a laugh. “Sorry,” he says, but not really. “Just…we’ll have written this one together and people are going to hear it.” His hips hitch up and he can’t help the groan that leaves his lips at the way his cockhead catches on Louis’s soft skin. “It’s so fucking hot.”

“You’re terrible,” Louis replies, but doesn’t move away. In fact, he presses back and the increase in friction makes Harry whimper. “I just fucked you two hours ago, surely you can wait until we’re done?” He’s trying to sound unaffected, but Harry can catch the breathlessness underneath his words. He wants this just as much, is probably just has hard as Harry is.

He doesn’t reply, instead snaking his arm around Louis’ waist to grab his cock. Just as he thought, Louis is already starting to thicken up in his grip and the noise he makes when Harry squeezes him is nothing short of perfect. “No, I don’t think I can wait. And I don’t think you can either,” he finally answers, stroking up and swiping his thumb across the tip. “Besides, we do our best work when we’re well-fucked, don’t you think?”

Louis’ answering moan is enough. His short fingernails dig into Harry’s thighs, making him hiss, but he loves it. He loves the shape of Louis’ cock in his hand, the way it flexes when he tugs his foreskin up over the head. He could write a million songs about the way it feels, skin to skin and both of them flushed with heat and dizzy on each other. 

He grinds his cock against Louis in time with his strokes, drinking in the sounds he’s making. Louis is always so beautifully loud, whether he’s purring dirty words into Harry’s ear while he’s fucking him from behind or he’s falling apart underneath Harry’s tongue. 

“Fuck, Harry…” Louis gasps out through clenched teeth. He tilts his head to the side and Harry obliges him, mashing their lips together. It isn’t so much a kiss as it is the two of them biting and sucking at the other, perfect and desperate. 

Louis starts to fuck up into the circle of Harry’s fist and he can feel how close he is. His cock is throbbing and hot, pre-come pearling at the tip. Harry pulls back and nips at Louis’ bottom lip. “You’re so close, fuck, wanna feel you,” Harry grits out. He tightens his fist and starts to pump him faster. His own cock pulses where he’s pressed so tight against Louis, probably leaving his own sticky smears across his skin. That gets his blood up even more, thinking about marking Louis up with his come. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Louis chants and his body seizes up, heels dug into the mattress as he comes, hot and wet over Harry’s fist. Harry helps him ride it out, tugging him through the aftershocks as he comes down. He’s panting and flushed and Harry just wants to cherish him forever. 

He barely has a moment to breathe before Louis shifts up, grinding his arse against Harry’s cock. It sends a bolt of heat down his spine and his toes curl in the sheets. His hands curl around Louis’ thighs and pulls him closer, cock sliding between his cheeks. “C’mon, Haz…I can feel how fucking close you are.” He chases the feeling, slicked only by the sweat between them. The friction is just on the side of painful, making Harry hot all over. 

It devolves into him rutting against Louis and the only sounds in the room are his harsh breaths and the wet sound of his cock on Louis’ skin. He’s so turned on he can feel his pulse thundering in his ears and pressure building at the base of his spine. With two more quick grinds it explodes, come streaking up Louis’ back as his cock flexes. He comes so hard he feels like he might strain something. 

After what feels like hours he comes back to himself, wrapping his arms around Louis and holding him tight. He knows they’e going to be sticky and gross here in a couple of minutes, but it’ll be fine for now.

He’s nosing along the line of Louis’ shoulder when it hits him. “Up, up, up,” he says, practically bucking Louis off of him as he reaches for the notebook that got pushed to the end of the bed. 

“What the fuck, Harry? Are you serious?” he asks, but Harry doesn’t miss the laughter in his voice. He shifts so that he can look over Harry’s shoulder as he writes down the lines that are suddenly whirling around in his head.

Harry doesn’t look up from his frantic scribbling. “What can I say? Your dick is pretty inspirational.”

He can’t even get upset when Louis shoves him off the bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Loved it? Come by my [Tumblr](http://www.bandanasandband-tees.tumblr.com) and let me know what you think!


End file.
